New Years in the Bull Pen
by Scosh81
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the team is stuck doing paper work. Good old Tiva fun!


Ziva looked at the clock on her computer and sighed. It was 5 min later then the last time she had looked. It had been bad enough that they had had to work a case over Christmas, but it was New Years Eve and she wanted nothing more then to get out of the office and go home. It wasn't as if she had any big plans. In fact she didn't have any plans at all. But there was something so depressing about being forced to work through both Holidays.

Tony head his partners sigh and looked up to see her staring morosely at her computer screen. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:23. Gibbs had them pushing paper work left over from previous cases and he knew they all wanted to go home. It was New Years Eve for crying our loud and they were all still in the office.

"Big plans Ziva?" He finally called out wanting to break the monotony of the paper work he had been working on.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Well you've let out a sigh about once every-"he looked at his watch "5 minutes. You either have big plans or you're completely bored."

"She could be sick of your presence." McGee interjected from his seat also welcoming a break from the numbing paperwork.

"I didn't ask you did I McNosey?" Tony sneered.

"How do you know he is not correct Tony?" Ziva asked getting into the game.

"Well, if you were sick of my presence you wouldn't be talking to me for one. You would be threatening me."

Ziva looked at McGee. "He is correct."

"So that leaves bored and big plans." McGee said ticking off his fingers. "I'm going to bet bored."

"You don't think I could have plans?" Ziva asked getting up from her desk.

"Now you've done it Probie." Tony chuckled. "Never insinuate Ziva couldn't have plans. That's just asking to be killed by a stapler."

"That's not what I meant." McGee frantically tried to back peddle. "I just meant if you had plans we would have heard about them."

"I am not Tony." Ziva interjected. "I do not feel the need to broadcast everything to everyone. However, you are correct. I do not have any large plans for the evening."

"It's big plans." Tony interrupted. "And what did you plan on doing at midnight?" he asked incredulously.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business Tony."

"You made it my business when you admitted to not having any plans." He smoothly interjected. "You can't be alone at midnight on New Years. That's against every tradition there is!"

"He's right." McGee shrugged. "No one should be alone on New Years Eve."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "What are your plans then Tim?"

"Abby and I are going to the party at the Hamilton."

"Not if you don't finish your paperwork." Gibbs said entering the bull pen his cup of coffee in hand.

"It's New Years boss!" Tony whined. "Can't the paper work wait until Friday?"

Gibbs looked up at his senior field agent. "How much do you like your job?" he asked.

Tony huffed and went and sat back down at his desk, the sound of typing resuming. Gibbs turned to Ziva who was still standing in the middle of the bull pen.

"You finished David?"

"I was wondering what your plans are for New Years. I have been told that everyone must have plans."

"I have a date with my boat." Was his answer.

Ziva sighed before heading back to her desk to work on the dreaded paper work. At 8:00 pm Abby came up from the lab looking for McGee.

"Timmy, we need to go. I still have to go home and change."

"He's still got paperwork." Gibbs grumbled from his desk.

Abby marched over to where Gibbs was sitting. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs don't be such a grump. Timmy and I made plans."

"My team Abby. I want this paper work done."

"I will do it." Ziva offered from across the room. It didn't look like she was getting out of there any time soon and it was not right to make McGee stay if he had already made plans.

Tony stared at his partner his mouth hanging open. "Ziva, its New Years Eve." He whispered loudly across the aisle. "You'll be here all night if you do his too!"

"I do not have any plans." She told McGee forcefully. "I will finish your paper work and you can go to your party."

"You're the best Ziva!" Abby cried launching herself at Ziva and squeezing the air out of her. "Timmy and I owe you big time!"

"Are you sure Ziva?" McGee asked apprehensively. "I'd feel bad making you stay while I'm at a party."

"Go McGee, before I decide I won't let her." Gibbs threatened from across the room. McGee quickly packed up his stuff and headed out. He stopped at the elevator doors then re-entered the bull pen quickly giving Ziva a hug and a kiss on the cheek before wishing her a Happy New Year.

It wasn't long before Gibbs told them that he was finished and heading out. "I want that paper work done." Was all he said before leaving.

"Happy New Year Boss." Tony cried after his retreating back.

"This sucks." Tony huffed after the elevator doors closed behind Gibbs. "It's freaking New Years and we're doing paper work."

"I can finish yours as well Tony." Ziva offered at the disgruntled look on her partners face. "You don't have to stay."

"You really think I would let you do all of my paper work on top of McGee's? On New Years Eve? You're going to be here past New Years as it is; no way am I dumping my paper work on top of that!"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "As you said I will be here past New Years as it is, there is no reason both of us have to be here."

"I'm not leaving you along on New Years Ziva. You're just going to have to deal with me." With that he grabbed his cell phone and headed out to the break room. Ziva merely shrugged her shoulders and continued with her paperwork.

"Ok we're all set." Tony said as he came back into the bull pen. Ziva raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't think we would spend the entire New Years doing paper work did you?"

"It crossed my mind." She responded dryly.

"Yeah well, I have Chinese food on the way." He told her. "Also I've figured out a way to get us some music." He said with a mischievous smile.

"You do not have to do this Tony." Ziva said a small frown crossing her brow. "I know you had other plans."

"Just some friends from College." He told her with a smile. "Like I said, there's no way I'm leaving you here alone to do paperwork on New Years." With that his cell went off and he joyfully exclaimed "Foods here!" Before heading to the elevators to go get the food.

Ziva smiled. Sometimes he annoyed the crap out of her, but she really couldn't wish for a better partner. It wasn't long before he returned with two paper bags full of food.

"How much did you order?" Ziva looked on in shock.

"Just enough." Came his vague answer, as suddenly the speaker system in the bull pen started playing soft music.

"The security guard owed me a favour." He said with a shrug as she noticed the music. They pulled out the food and both ate in silence. At times like this Ziva was shocked at just how much food her partner could put down in one sitting. They sat at her desk content and full.

"Thank you Tony, that was delicious."

He gave her his famous trademark grin before extending his hand to her. "Dance?" he asked.

Ziva hesitated for just a minute. She knew that dancing with Tony would be a mistake. It had taken her a while to put back the pieces after the Jeanne fiasco and the last thing she wanted was to fall back in love with her partner. Dancing was her weakness however and she wanted nothing more then to dance with him. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her out to the middle of the bull pen.

He pulled her close and marvelled at just how well she fit into his arms. He was suddenly stuck with the urge to kiss her and so he dipped her instead.

Ziva let out a laugh as Tony pulled her back up. She had known that he would be a good dancer and she wasn't disappointed. He spun her out and then back in again. She found herself pressed closely to him and revelled in the feeling before he was glancing down at his watch.

"30 seconds to midnight Ziva. You know what that means?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me." She laughingly responded enjoying the closeness of the moment.

He lowered his voice and whispered "You have to kiss someone at midnight."

"Better not defy tradition." She whispered back. They gazed into each others eyes for a few moments.

"10 Seconds." Tony counted "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1"

He leaned down and she leaned up. The kiss was gentle, more tender than either had expected it to be. It started as a casual brushing of lips but quickly moved deeper. They both moved slowly each afraid that the other was going to move away. Soon enough they had to draw back for air.

Tony leaned his forehead on Ziva's. "Happy New Year Zee."

"Happy New Year Tony." She responded before leaning up to take his lips again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Cheesy I know but I just couldn't help it. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
